This invention is a modified nozzle for a water craft used for producing a secondary jet of water which is thrust upwardly at a velocity sufficient to break through the surface of the water and form a "rooster tail" behind the water craft as such craft travels along the surface of the water. The modified nozzle is particularly useful for a water craft such as a jet ski or an aquatic vehicle as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,220 and Re. 30,978.